


The Grand Magus's Wolf

by WereKitte



Series: Kitte's Vermish Ramblings [1]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKitte/pseuds/WereKitte
Summary: Hamish's thoughts on his relationship with Vera and Tundra's reaction
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Kitte's Vermish Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Grand Magus's Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> New to this site so this may be a funny trial run of figuring out what options to pick and how to get this layout working. 
> 
> I told myself I wasn't going to let myself get sucked into writing any more fanfics but of course I end up with ideas that won't get out of my head so maybe if I limit myself to one shots and short stories, and don't drive myself insane with editing, I can piddle around with some Vermish fics. I'm not planning anything particularly deep or in depth (at least as far as my usual writings go). I haven't even decided if these stories are going to be connected or stand-alone's. But here goes, hope y'all enjoy.

Vera Stone had been a total blindside. Hamish still wasn’t sure how it had even happened. He hadn’t been looking for a relationship. Not after Cassie. Not when his time was as limited and uncertain as hers had been. It wouldn’t be fair to that theoretical her. But then there was Vera.

Hamish could admit it, he’d been intrigued by the high-ranking practitioner from the moment he’d found her in the basement of the Den. She was attractive, of course. It wasn’t like he didn’t have eyes, but there was more to her than looks. Somehow, she’d seen through Edward Coventry when no one else in the Order had. She was intelligent. She was powerful too, and adaptable. She’d proven that when the two of them alone had taken down the Order’s forces in mere minutes. Vera Stone was a force to be reckoned with and that was a quality Hamish had always appreciated in a woman.  
Even the repeated wiping of his memory hadn’t lessened his interest. After all, you could be both furious and impressed with someone. He could understand what she’d been attempting to do and he couldn’t really fault her for it, even if it was at his and his friends’ expense. After all, he was Tundra, the most cunning of the wolves. He could appreciate good tactical strategy from the opposing side. It was a quality he saw reciprocated in her. Which was probably why that first tryst in the vault was inevitable. That clever mind, even more so than the physical attraction, made the curiosity too great to ignore.

What he hadn’t expected was for their private meetings to continue. It had been irregular at first; a simple offer of a drink after a particularly rough day, often leading to frenzied kisses and touches in her office as an attempt to blow off steam. It was those office meetings that had led to actual discussions, when he would interject himself into some interrupted conversation or note some papers spread across her desk, and before long, Vera had begun seeking out both his opinion and his company.

Neither of them ever spoke about whatever this was they were doing. Maybe they both had too many scars in their pasts to confront this thing head on and give it a name. Maybe it didn’t matter. Hamish already knew he would do just about anything for Vera Stone.

What surprised him, however, was that Tundra seemed to accept, and maybe even echo, Hamish’s feelings. Right from the start, Tundra had been curious about this practitioner who’d teamed up with her enemy to take out the greater threat. It was a feeling Hamish had never sensed from the hide before and it was, at least partly, the reason he’d been content to stay down in the basement that day, watching her brew some potion he hadn’t fully understood at the time. He’d wanted to know more about this enemy-turned-ally.

Even when they’d regained their memories and all the other wolves had been ready to burn the Order to the ground, Tundra had restrained itself. They had too much to learn to act rashly. And, well, it was Vera Stone calling the shots and they were both still oddly impressed by the woman.

Hamish had expected some sort of reaction when Vera had rather unexpectedly returned his- maybe feelings wasn’t the right word, but interest. But there’d been no sense of wrongness, no judgment, and Hamish had been left free to explore the attraction without any input from that presence that always watched and waited in the back of his mind. At least at first.

As time went on and the pair began working in closer proximity, Tundra’s own thoughts about Vera Stone seemed to shift. The curiosity it had first projected had grown and Hamish got the sense that the wolf actually liked the Grand Magus. Tundra, like Hamish himself, had quickly come to respect her thoughts and ideas. She wasn’t perfect- nobody ever was, but everything she did was planned out. No move was made without reason. She was always playing the game a step or two ahead of everyone else and before long, Tundra was as invested in protecting the woman with that brilliant mind as much as Hamish was. They amplified each other, feeding each other’s need to keep Vera close and, more importantly, keep Vera safe. 

It was strange, knowing Tundra was so completely in step with him on this. Even with Cassie, Tundra had been indifferent. Cassie had been a member of their pack and so Tundra had cared, of course, but in the same way Tundra cared about Randall and Jack and Lilith. They were a pack, and the pack was meant to be protected. Vera wasn’t a werewolf. She wasn’t one of them. She was outside it all. But somehow, Hamish predicted that if anything were to happen to her, Tundra wouldn’t take the loss lightly.

When Cassie had been killed, Tundra had grieved but it had been mixed with the slightest irritation. Not because she’d been Cassie, but because she’d been Timber and without Cassie, they were down another Knight. As soon as Timber had bonded with Lilith, everything had been right in Tundra’s world.

Hamish had spent more than a few hours dwelling on the differences between the two women in his life, and the connection his werewolf side had to them. In the end, all he could think was maybe it was because Vera wasn’t a werewolf. Maybe Tundra felt comfortable laying some sort of claim over her because she wasn’t the chosen one of some other hide. Cassie had been Timber’s and that meant Cassie had been Timber’s to protect. Vera, though far from weak, was powerless in the eyes of a wolf. Not that Hamish ever intended to tell Vera that any part of him considered her powerless. Whatever it was, both sides of Hamish agreed, she was something to be protected at all costs and that was something he could live with.


End file.
